creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Rasetsu Zankuuga (BLEACH)
Rasetsu Zankuuga '''is an 18 year old human male whom holds unidentified superhuman powers . Because of unforseen circumstances, he has become the the third and most successful shinigami substitute in existance aside from Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuugo Ginjo . He is regarded as The Soul Societies "Secret Weapon" and is the first representative of Soul Society whom has held that very title without animosity between the two. His goal is to one complete his duties as the third generation Shinigami Substitute so that he can return to live a normal life on planet earth. Before losing his life, being a victim of a hit and run car accident, Rasetsu was a high school dropout and an infamous Bancho, a resident living in Kagamino City. He has since returned to the world of the living and uses it as a refuge or "holiday" place away from his duties as a Shinigami. He slays hollows in the place of Eikichiro Saido and protects the innocents. Appearance To some, Rasetsu can easily be viewed as an overly masculine, semi androgynous person with multiple female characterstics most prominently accentuated by his long glamorous hairstyle. He is described as a Bishonen in the eyes of others, a fact which causes most women to be dangerously attracted to him physically and sexually without knowing his personality or anything else about him. Personality Rasetsu was a delinquint and the leader of an infamous underground fighting club that loved to engage in turf warfare with other gangs. He has a great sense of gang honor and can come across as crazy, fearless, stupid, and reckless, but even so, he has great insight and understanding as a warrior and offers the advice of a man far beyond his years to others. History Early Life Powers & Abilities '''Intense Spiritual Power: '''Rasetsu has been noted to posess "insane" levels of spiritual pressure, the likes of which put him in the same league as captain-level opponents without releasing the true extent of his power. He has been described as a "perfectly fitting successor" of Ichigo Kurosaki, as described by captain Kyoraku Shunsui, literally rivaling his predecessors power, a man whom himself boasted massive levels of spiritual pressure, in spite of Rasetsu himself being relatively unfamiliar with usage of reiatsu. Rasetsu's reiatsu takes on the physical manifestation of a bright celestial blue coloration. '''Immense Strength: '''Rasetsu has been noted to posess monstrous strength even before receiving his shinigai powers. When taking on his shinigami form, Rasetsu's physical strength has been noted to rival that of Aizen Sousuke's, being amped to biblical levels upon transforming. Armed combat causes effects in his surroundings rivaling the strength level demonstrated by general Yamamoto, as Rasetsu is powerful enough to cleanly slice through the iron skin of multple arrancar without much effort. '''Shunpo Master: '''His naturally athletic body and familiarity to physical strain allows him to extract amazing amounts of speed and propulsion velocity from using his shunpo technique. Rasetsu was trained directly by both captain Soifon and former captain Yoruichi Shihouin, two who boast massive physical speed themselves. Rasetsu's massive shunpo skill allows him to blitz and attack his enemies without them ever seeing him coming in to attack him, literally moving at mach speeds clocking in the double, likely triple digit regions. Zanpakuto '''Kandakara(三種の神器, "Sanshu no Jingi"; Idiomatically "Imperial Regalia God Blade") is the name of Rasetsu's Zanpakuto. According to the account of Kuchiki Byakuya, Kandakara is the single most devastating and impressive Zanpakuto that has ever been born from the soul of any of the three Shinigami Substitutes. Sousuke Aizen even went as far as to give Rasetsu praise for holding the weapon, and said Kandakara was easily in the same class as his Kyoka Suigetsu. Even so, Rasetsu himself does "not like" the zanpakuto, feeling its abilities to be too complicated and not of "his style". Shikai: Bankai: Quotes *''"I don't care if they have what i don't, i'll rely on my own power as it is to push through and do the impossible. If always done it before, theres no point in stopping now"'' -Rasetsu speaking on his resolve in spite of not being able to release his zanpakuto. Behind The Scenes Category:Bleach Fanon Category:TOAA's Content Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Substitute Category:Hollow Category:Vizard